Galley-La Company
The Galley-La Company (ガレーラカンパニー, Garēra Kanpanī) is a prominent company of shipwrights in the world of Fairy One Piece Tail. The company, which has been established for five years, builds ships for citizens and pirates, as well as for the World Government. Water 7, the island the company is on, is said to be the home of the best shipwrights in the world. The company is led by Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7 and the elder apprentice of the legendary shipwright Tom. History Past Twenty-two years ago, after the execution of the King of the Pirates, Roger D. Gol, and the start of the Grand Age of Pirates, sailing was very dangerous. The city of Water 7, named for its seven different shipwright companies, relied heavily on trades with nearby cities for various essentials. As such, the people were scared for their lives. However, days after the execution, the government came to arrest Tom for building the King of the Pirates' ship. He was to be put to death for this crime. Tom, however, had a plan; he wanted to build a Sea Train, a train that would be able to run on the ocean and connect various nearby cities to one another. With a Sea Train, Water 7 could once again be in contact with other cities. The government allowed him to live so that he could finish his train. If it succeeded, his previous crime would be pardoned. When Kokoro, Tom's secretary, and Iceberg, the elder of Tom's two apprentices, heard the news, they were very glad for Tom. By doing this, he would not only be allowed to live, but he would also be improving the lives of the people of Water 7. Iceberg and Tom worked hard to build the train, and were later assisted by Cutty Flam, Tom's younger apprentice. The three worked for fourteen years on the train and tracks to various cities, and finally had the Sea Train working well. The government came to pardon Tom for his crimes, but through various happenings, he was instead sentenced to death. He was escorted to Impel Down, the navy prison, in the very Sea Train he had built. Cutty Flam followed the Sea Train, trying to stop it, but was unable to. He was then hit by the train and thought to be dead. Iceberg, now the only shipwright left of Tom's Workers, decided to continue what Tom had started: changing Water 7 into a city even more prosperous than before. After much work, he managed to not only unite the previous seven companies of Water 7 into one thriving company, but also win the love of the people of Water 7. The new company, with the shipwrights from all the previous companies, was named Galley-La. Synopsis Water 7 Arc Organization There are seven docks in the Galley-La company. Each has its own set of workers and its own shipyard. Each Dock can be entered through a towering door with its number on it, through which the shipyard can be reached. It is unknown how many employees the company has, but there are hundreds shown at various points, and as the city is a large city populated largely by shipwrights, the number could be very high. Each Dock has five foremen in charge of it. Similar to Baratie (where the chefs specialize in food preparations), the shipwrights of Galley-La are deeply respected for their skills in carpentry as well as fighting. Dock One is typically regarded as the most prestigious by many citizens and workers, and it is also the only Dock that much information is known about, as the others have not been shown in series. The people of Water 7 seem to idolize the foremen of Dock One, discussing how manly or handsome they are, much like one would expect when talking about celebrities. All the workers are also highly proficient fighters due to the risks of making ships for pirates who at times will threaten the shipwrights or others on the docks. Galley-La also has a main office, which doubles as Iceberg's home. People in Galley-La Known Employees *Iceberg *Iceburg's Secretary *Pauly *Peepley Lulu *Tilestone *Tyrannosaurus Zambai's Company Union Former Employees *Lucci Rob (Undercover) *Kaku (Undercover) *Kalifa (Undercover) Trivia *While the workers are not seen wearing any kind of uniform, Galley-La seems to produce its own brand of shirts, as several characters (among them Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Chopper and Robin) were seen wearing different shirts with the company's logo on them. References Site Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Galley-La Company Category:Allies Category:Former Antagonists Category:Former Antagonist Groups